


Eye of the Tiger

by Eternallydeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Dean Being Dean, Ficlet, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallydeancas/pseuds/Eternallydeancas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Dean being, well, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet is based on a post by grace-ful-ravenclaw on Tumblr. I wrote it about a month ago but it makes me happy enough that I wanted to share it with the rest of you. Hope you smile :)

"Rising up, back on the street," Dean clutches his comb and takes a running start before bending his knees and sliding against the smooth, tiled floor. "Took my time, took my chances." His socks push him farther than he’d anticipated but he catches the door frame to the library before he can topple over. Straightening himself and making sure neither Sam nor Cas are around to see his near-wipeout, he bobs his head and continues, "Went the distance, now I’m back on my feet. Just a man and his will to- JESUS FUCKING SHIT _CHRIST_!”  

One sock-slide too many brings him crashing into the case housing his beloved samurai sword. The weapon wobbles dramatically on its perch, tipping over only when Dean’s heart rate begins to slow. It’s cool. He’ll just pick it up and-

"Must you blaspheme so colorfully, Dean?" Cas’ gruff voice floats from a table across the room.

Sam strolls through the door, nose poised toward the book held in his free hand. “Yes, Dean. Must you blaspheme so colorfully?” 

Dean ignores the both of them -freaking  _nerds-_ and stoops to pick up the sword and his comb. Placing the weapon back, he picks up where he left off. “So many times, it happens too fast. You,” he spins around and points at Cas, who pointedly ignores him, bobbing his head emphatically as he backs out of the library, “trade your passion for glory…”

 


End file.
